HalfBlood
by xCasperx
Summary: Samantha Jacobs is what Division calls a half-blood, she has two powers, which is rare. The last Half-blood was somewhere in the last 60 years, now another is born. This is her story, this is her tale.
1. Chapter 1

Summary-Sam is a Mover/pusher, she is a half breed between the two, and her mother was a pusher, her father a mover. Ever since she was 9 she had her powers. Now she is 14, watch her story.

Disclaimer- I don't own Push.

---

{Sam's POV}

In this world there are special people they don't ask to be special they're just born with this way. We pass you on the streets everyday, unnoticed by most. It started in 1949 the Nazi were conducting experiments in physic warfare. Trying to turn those with physic powers into soldiers, lots of us died. The war ended but the experiments never stopped. Other countries around the world set up what they called divisions, trying to do what the Nazis couldn't, to turn us into weapons. The divisions agents are trained to hunt us down like animals, take us away from our families and friends. They test us and cauterize us. I'm what they call a Half-blood. I am a mix between two powers, that's why the Division wants me. Over the last 60 years there has only been one other half-blood, his powers were a mover and a watcher, and he stayed one step ahead of them. Watchers have visions of the future, even if it isn't as easy as it sounds. Others are called movers, which is a fancy way of say telekinetic. Pushers put thoughts into your head, making whatever lie they come up with the truth. Sniffs, Shifters, Shadows, Bleeders, it goes on and on. In divisions eyes we are all just lab rats. Only one problem, we keep dying. No one has ever survived the drug meant to boost our powers. My name is Samantha Jacobs; division took my family from me. Right now the future we see doesn't look so great. The good news is that the future is always changing, in the biggest of ways, by the smallest of things. They have been winning a lot of battles now it's our turn to win the war.

---

Samantha Jacobs sat in class with her friends around her. 14 year old Jake who was her best friend was a watcher, he never went anywhere without his notebook, which he was drawling in at the moment. 16 year old Luke was a shade and was able to shade people and places, but he couldn't shade more than one thing at a time. The next girl was Maddie, her power was very rare and sometimes unheard of like Samantha's, 15 year old Maddie's power was called being a Phaser. A Phaser could pass through any solid object. Last but not least was Sam who was 14, her power_**s**_ were being a mover, which was where you could move things with their minds, and a pusher, which was being able to make people do what you please.

The gang had met over the last year; they met at school just trying to fit in. Sam and Jake had known each other forever but the other kids Sam and Jake had met just last year. They looked after each other and were proud to have friends that knew what it was like not to be normal.

Sam sat in the corner her friends surrounding her as the class neared the halfway point. Sam actually lived with Jake and his parents, this happened after her parents were taken to Division to be tested on like rats. Jake looked over at Sam a scared expression told her something was wrong. Jake handed Sam the notebook and she looked at the picture he had drawn. The picture was of a clock, the clocks hands were on 20 minutes after this class. Next to the clock was a man in a suit with a gun. Then stood four kids and the gun was pointed at them. Sam looked up and handed the notebook to Luke who looked at it then handed it to Maddie who handed it back to Sam. Sam looked over it once more and then looked up as the other three looked back at her all where scared. "We run" she whispered and they all nodded as she handed the notebook back to Jake.

---

Samantha waited eagerly for the bell, it was due any minute and her backpack was packed up and she had put her brown hair into a ponytail. Her blue eyes watched the clock as it hit the right time and the bell rang. She and everyone in the class stood up and proceeded out the door. As she reached the door she proceeded down the hall as her friends caught up with her. "What are we going to do Sammy?" Jake asked and Sam shook her head

"Yeah, what if we get caught this time?" Maddie asked and Sam shook her head again turning around, she was the one that everyone turned to when scared and upset.

"We won't get caught, we need to be brave and work together, if we do that then we can out run them. Are all of you prepared to do what is necessary to run?" she asked referring to leaving their families behind in order to protect their families secrets. All looked at Sam and nodded in turn. "Good, then we go to Jake's house right now and get some food and clothes then we leave ok? We can't stay at school." Sam said and Jake looked at his watched,

"We have to go now if we don't want to be caught by division." Jake said and they all nodded proceeding to the front door where a monitor was standing.

"Where do you four think you are going?" the woman asked and Sam stepped forward, Sam's eyes turned black and she spoke

"School has ended; we can go about our way." The woman looked around then looked at Sam.

"Have a good weekend kids." The woman said moving out of the way allowing the four to walk out into the cold New York weather. Each kid wore Jeans and a different kind of Jacket, Jake wore a blue sweater with white stripes on it, Sam wore a black sweater with red stars on it. Maddie wore a pure red coat. Lastly Luke wore a green jacket with black and red checkers on the sleeves.

"I can't believe you pushed the monitor." Luke said in disbelief and Sam and Jake smiled simultaneously, they were walking down a main street outside of the school. Jake looked down at his clock and nodded.

"It was an emergency, plus you would be in a lab surrounded by division if I didn't." Sam explained as the four turned a corner onto a more private street. Maddie looked around

"So you two live together?" Maddie asked meaning Sam and Jake.

"You already know that answer Mads," Jake said and Maddie nodded at Jake's serious look saying 'don't bring that subject up'. As they neared an apartment complex the four kids walked in looking around for any people, when there was none they continued up the stairs to the second floor. They walked down a hallway, all of them were silent, and I mean who wouldn't be. Jake and Sam stopped at a door and Sam reached down and grabbed the key under the plant that was by the door. She reached up and unlocked the door, but before she opened the door she turned to Maddie.

"Can you stand watch; if they come you can phase through the door and alert us." Maddie nodded slowly and mad about having to do this particular job. "Thanks" The three walked into the apartment and set the bags on the couch. "Ok so Jake you get some food and leave your parents a note of where we went. Luke come with me and bring your backpack." Sam and Luke grabbed their bags and headed to Jake's room. "Ok so pack as much clothes that fit you and Jake and I will go get some clothes for me and Maddie. Luke nodded and set the bag down taking his stuff out and setting it on Jake's bed. Sam walked out of the room and down the hall to her room.

Once in the room Sam grabbed some jeans and coats, she stuffed as many shirts, jeans and coats that she could into the little bag. Soon the bag was full and she wasn't able to fit anything else but a hairbrush and some hair washing supplies in, she never forgot anything, yet. She slowly zipped the backpack and strapped it on her back. Jake came in the room and stopped; he also had a bag on. "Jake, I need to know where your parents keep the pistols." Jake looked up then slowly looked down and nodded walking out; Sam followed him to his parents' room. He walked in and bent down taking out one of the floor boards. Inside there were 4 clips of ammo and a gun that was loaded. Jake moved out of the way and Sam walked up. She reached down and put the gun on safety then stuck it in her pants covering it with her sweater. Jake walked out, he probably felt guilty that he was stealing from his parents. Sam grabbed the four clips of ammo and stuck two in each pocket. Suddenly she heard Maddie's voice

"THERE HERE!!" Sam ran out and into the living room where the other three where standing.

"Go!! I will hold them off, Maddie once you have phased them out; meet at the coffee shop at the corner." Maddie nodded and phased them all through the floor except for Sam. Sam pulled the gun out resting it in her hand. She hovered it above the door and waited. The door opened and four men in full S.W.A.T. suits busted in guns blazing. She stood still in the middle of the room. Suddenly her eyes turned black. "I am your friend you will shoot each other." Suddenly the guns were pointed at each other and they shot each other. A black man walked in and stood there. Sam's eyes were still black and the man smiled.

"Hello, I believe that you are a pusher then, huh?" She smiled and lowered the gun behind his head, it took him by surprise.

"Let me out of here or you will be dead before you hit the floor." She pushed into his head, it wasn't a real lie but she knew it would work, unless he was a pusher. His smiled faded and he shook his head, He was a pusher, she was now getting nervous. "Get out!" she pushed harder but he just smiled. Her eyes turned blue again and she jabbed the gun into his head harder. "Let me out of here alive." He nodded

"You are a Half-blood," He finally realized and she nodded slightly pushing the gun into his head more. Suddenly Maddie Phased up behind her.

"I told you to go." Sam said bringing the gun around to face his face. She pulled it back a little till it was in her hand and she was pointing it at him.

"Come on" Maddie grabbed her and they ran the other way jumping through the second story wall. As soon as they jumped they were falling. People stopped to look. Sam brought her hand out and stopped them inches from the ground. People stared in disbelief. Sam and Maddie got up and Maddie picked up the gun handing it to Sam. Sam stuffed it in her pants and they ran toward the coffee shop where the others were waiting. They ran down the street and into the coffee shop. Melinda was one of Sam's friends who own the shop and was also a Shifter. Melinda opened the door to the back and they walked in sitting down, where everyone else was.

"Luke, can you Shade this place?" Samantha asked and Luke nodded, closing his eyes he opened them again.

"This room is Shaded." He stated and Sam laid back resting her head on the couch and sighing.

"Lets take shifts sleeping; I need to take a nap. I and Maddie will take a nap, then Luke and Jake. Luke, can you shade in your sleep?" When Luke nodded to Sam, Sam smiled and laid back on the couch falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own PUSH.

---

When Sam was woken up by Jake she groaned a little bit but opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and smiled. Maddie was sitting up as well; she looked as tired as Sam. They had both used their powers to the max. "What time is it?" Sam asked and Jake looked at his clock.

"2:00 in the afternoon, you slept for two hours." Sam nodded and looked over at Luke who was getting to go to sleep. Jake went and laid in a small futon bed in the corner where Maddie had been. Maddie now sat by Sam.

"So, where are we suppose to go, Sam?" The question that Maddie had asked was a question that Sam had been thinking about sense they had left school, and truthfully Sam didn't know. She didn't want to be known as not being brave so she didn't ask an opinion. Now it seemed that she has to.

"Where do you think we should go Maddie?" Maddie looked up surprised that her opinion mattered, Maddie looked down apparently deep in though about where to go.

"What if we take a train to Canada, Division of the US doesn't have any jurisdiction there so they can't come to Canada, and Canada's Division won't be looking for us." Sam nodded considering this tactic.

"That might work, but if the US tries to get into Canada and the Canadian Government allows a joint effort, then we have a bigger problem then anything." Maddie nodded and started thinking of ways to out smart the government. "I have no idea really I don't, but maybe we can find a shade that Luke might know and stay there for awhile." Maddie nodded again as Sam got up and walked over to the table where Jake's notebook was. She opened it and saw all four of them dead in hospital tables, Division tables. She knew she was the one that they wanted, she was a half-blood, she was putting her friends in danger just because she was scared of Division. "We have another option." Sam stated from across the room.

"What?" asked Maddie looking up

"We change the future, we kill Henry Carver." Sam stated flatly and Maddie looked up.

"That is crazy. If we are caught then they will kill us." Maddie said in high voice

"I think you misunderstood, you three will find somewhere safe, I will kill Henry Carver." She was risking her life for her friends, but it was worth it. Maddie stood,

"NO" Maddie yelled walking forward a little bit. "You are our friend and one of the most powerful assets that Division wants." Maddie said and Sam shook her head sitting in a chair.

---

Sam stood over Jake and moved his shoulder a bit, he was immediately up and about, Luke followed in suit and Sam gathered them all in on the couch and she stood in front of them. "I am going to go kill Henry Carver, by myself. I am not putting you in danger any more." Jake and Luke immediately stood up.

"No way, even if you go we will follow you, you know that, we are a team, we are friends. There are more powers in numbers." Sam smiled and knew that there was no way to not get them to come, it was all for one, not one for all.

"Fine but you have to practice your powers, Jake you try and figure where Henry will be. Luke you practice shading more than one thing, Maddie practice phasing through things thrown at you, or shot." Maddie looked up

"I never though of phasing through a bullet," Maddie said and Sam smiled, Sam went over and sat on the floor facing the wall. She decided she would try the protective shield. She put her hand up and didn't know if it was working,

"Maddie throw the lamp at me." Maddie looked at Sam, as Sam turned around, Maddie shrugged and picked up the lamp, she threw it at Sam but it broke into a million pieces a few inches from Sam

"Holy Crap, how did you do that?" Maddie yelled and Luke ran over to Maddie. "That was awesome"

"Hey I saw that before, that's a protective shield, though that was the strongest one I ever seen." Sam smiled at Luke who had said that in a exited tone, it made Sam feel proud. Jake had gotten up and was walking to Sam

"He is at some restaurant, or will be, it's just down the street." Jake said and Sam walked forward and grabbed her jacket which she had taken off. She put the black hoodie on and nodded

"I am giving you a choice one more time, Do you want to do this?" She asked and all nodded, Sam took out the gun and handed to Jake who looked at it confused. "It will be better if you have it, you can't defend yourself like we can, just stay close to me." Jake nodded and all headed to the door. "Luke can you shade us all?" He shook his head

"Only three at the most" he said and she nodded

"Shade you, Maddie, and Jake, I can take care of myself." He nodded and she smiled as she opened the door. They left their stuff there and walked out into the street. "Jake where is he?" Jake pointed down the street

"That way, it's a sea food place." Sam knew where it was and imminently started walking.

---

When they reached the restraunt and hid behind some bushes. "Jake, stick with me, stay close ok?" He nodded "Maddie, Luke, go around to the back if we aren't out in 10 minutes come in and get us." They all nodded. "Come on" Jake and Sam got up and walked to the front door. It was closed and locked but she reached her hand out and unlocked the door with her powers. "One more chance Jake, do you want to do this?" he nodded and she opened the door. A man stood by the door as she opened it, he was a guard, her eyes turned black "We are allowed in" he nodded and stepped aside. "Jake hand me the gun." She had an idea.

Once Jake handed her the gun she rested in her hand and floated it almost to the ceiling out of view. As she walked forward it came to. Just around the corner she could hear the voice of Henry Carver. She motioned to Jake to get behind her. Her eyes turned blue again and she walked forward. Then she saw him, the black man who was in the apartment with her. He looked up and smiled "What are you doing here Samantha" she was confused how he knew her name but shrugged it off and walked forward. Slowly the gun came behind his head and the man with blonde hair next to him stood up alerted, Henry motioned for him to sit down. "Well that's quite a hello. You are here to change the future huh?" She didn't sat a word just cocked the gun. He nodded, and smiled

"You took my parents from me." His eyes turned black but she didn't notice.

"Why don't you drop the gun Sam" She could feel the push in her mind and the gun shook a little bit but she didn't drop it. "Drop the gun Samantha!!" He yelled and it dropped to the ground

"Sammy, what are you doing?!" Jake yelled Sam brought her hand around and pushed him to the door.

"Run" she said and he got up and ran out the door. When she turned back around the man to the side of Henry pushed her against the wall. She fell to the ground the tile that was on the wall cracked. The man was a mover.

"Don't kill her just tire her out" Henry said as she got up. She turned to the man and pushed him into a chair. He was psst now and pushed her into a fish tank. The water flooded over her and she fell to the ground trying as she tried to breath. Suddenly she was lifted off the ground and slammed into the roof, then free falling from the roof and landing on her stomach. She spit up some blood and couldn't get up. "Ok enough" Henry Carver said walking toward her as she turned around on her back try to get up. She put her protective shield up so no one could touch her. He stopped a few feet from her. "Samantha you have no idea what you could become." Her eyes turned black

"You are paralyzed, you can't move!!" She yelled as loud as she could, suddenly he fell to the ground not being able to move. She sprang up her eyes still black "You are paralyzed you can't move!!" She screamed at the other man and he fell to the ground. She knew it was temporary and she was bleeding so she needed to get somewhere quick. Maddie and Luke phased through the wall and ran to her aide. Henry looked up

"I will find you Samantha." Luke picked Sam up and kicked the black man in the face sending him into a sea of blackness. Sam snuggled against Luke's shoulder, she would never reveal it but she loved him.


End file.
